MAKA X BLACK STAR !
by alice doran
Summary: Maka and Black Star have never really been on good terms , but what happens when they start to see new sided of each others personality ? will this blossom to a sweet but complicated love !
1. Chapter 1

: I haven't written a story in awhile so sorry if its rusty sorry lol and I love to hear comments saying what I could do better or what you like, thanks ! :3

MAKA X BLACK STAR

I waited in the hallway patently waiting for Soul to walk me to school like always. Every so often I would look in the mirror prepping my pig tails, hopping Soul would notice the new pink clip I got. I remember when I was walking home with one of my friends Tsubaski and on are way finding a small jewelry shop; we stopped for awhile and looked around, just carouse of what we would see. A few minutes later tsubaske calls for me to look at a sparkly light pink clip she had found and said it would make my eyes pop. I blushed a shade of pink and thought of Soul complementing me on it, and who knows maybe we might even start … dating ! Since I started of thinking of it my heart started bouncing, making my face turn a dark red and my chest hurt.

While I was thinking of the kiss I would like to share with Soul one day, I opened my eyes to see Soul right in my face with a worried expression "Are you ok, Maka?" I backed up one step starting to feel nervous "umm, yeah." I said in a cracked tone. He looked at me one last time before looking at the front door "We better get going don't want Stein getting on to us, it would be so uncool." He smiled at me with a big sharp grin. "yeah." I giggled and ran out with him to school.

"I'm so tired!" I wined through clenched teeth, feeling my legs wobble with exhaustion from running all the way here. When I found my seat I quickly sat feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to stand any more. Tsubaki gazed at me "Maka, you don't look to good!" she patted my back gently. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. While I explained to Tsubaski why Soul and I had to run to school Black Star came up behind me and started, I guess you could say bragging "Are you tired just from a little run? Humph that's nothing I could do that 100 times and not get tired! But since you're not a star like me I wont go so hard on you!" and started laughing like an insane person. I stared at him for a moment easily showing I was bored and didn't care about what he was saying "interesting." I said in a mature tone. He looked at me and glared I did the same thing and then turned back to Tsubaki continuing my conversation before Black Star interrupted. "Now like I was saying, we had to run because." And then again he yells at me "Are you even paying attention!" and starts grinding his teeth. "Yeah, I'm paying attention. Running blah blah blah star blah blah blah ….. yeah that's it ." and looked at him again are brows both down and glaring at each other intensely, so much that people start backing up. I didn't notice them so much my focus was on Star I was thinking of a way to beat him in to a pulp, I needed the first move. Right when we were about to jump in the air and knock each other out senseless Stein grabbed our collars and threw us out in the hall way.

"This is your entire fault!" Black Star yelled at me "Yeah, because someone can't keep their fucking mouth closed for more then 5 seconds." I retorted starting to lose my cool again. "HUMPH!" Star sighed threw his mouth. We were sitting beside each other on the floor silent and making eye sight at any thing but each other. "I'm sorry." Star said pitifully looking down at the ground, I had never seen this type of Black Star he was sincere and adorable. I imagined a dog tail and ears on him and started giggling; he looked up embarrassed and said in a tuff voice "What?" "Nothing and I forgive you ….thanks"

After are feud was over we started talking to each other and laughing , some times so hard Stein would come and hit us on the head, but it was just so much fun. Before we knew time had gone bye and the sun set was about to go down, Black Star offered to walk me home and I gladly accepted. While we were walking threw the basket ball court out side Star looked at me and smiled "The pen looks good on you, it makes your eyes pop." He causally kept walking. I started blushing I liked Soul not Black Star so why does my heart thump so quickly? I looked at him in a mysterious gaze and felt my heart get warm "Thanks!" and softly smiled back. Star looked at me with a blank expression then slowly his cheeks stated getting red and he quickly leaned his face an opposite way hiding his expression. I giggled their were so many sides I was seeing from Star that I was slowly starting to fall in love with and it made me happy!

: PLEASE COMMENT I LLOOVEEE TO HEAR WHAT MY READERS THINK ! THANKS SOOOO MUCH


	2. A care free world

Maka x BLACK STAR

I opened the door to see Black Star and **Tsubaski** out side waiting for us. I looked at both of their faces and was shocked to see them outside mine and Souls door "Umm , hi ?" "What are you guys doing out here so early?" **Tsubaski **smiled sweetly and replied "We thought it would be nice to walk with you and Soul to school." Huh I thought to myself. I looked over to Black Star to notice him looking directly at me his dark memorizing eyes looking straight at mine. My heart started pounding going quicker and quicker. We held our gaze on each other until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder "Are u ready?" Soul asked. I jumped surprised from my gaze, "Ow ha-ha yeah !" we all walked together but while **Tsubaski **and Soul were talking side by side all I noticed was Black Star's hand swinging around . I had such an urge to touch to grab his hand and tightly hold it, but I still couldn't figure out why? I mean I love Soul right? But why is Black star making my heart do flips? Maybe I'm feeling funny today, I'm not myself.

As the boys started to the cafeteria **Tsubaski pulled me **behind a corner giggling softly. "What?" I looked up at **Tsubaski **confused and wanted to know what was going on. "Hey, Maka remember when we were at your door step this morning?" I wasn't sure where this was going but I replied "of course, why do you bring it up?" **Tsubaski** looked around one more time and then focused her attention back on me "Black Star suggested it!" she squealed and hugged me tightly "I don't understand." I said "What's the big deal?" **Tsubaski **looked at me a big grin on her face "IT MEANS THAT HE LIKES YOU! And I will do what ever I can to help!" she said happily putting her hand up in a fist. I blushed "umm theirs no way he likes me, I mean come on, that's right no way! He probably did it because he wanted to hang out with Soul."** Tsubaski** looked at me pitifully "Ow Maka come on, he's just to shy to admit it." I looked down at my shoes trying to think about what **Tsubaski** had said to me maybe he does like me… I thought to myself. I looked back up at **Tsubaski** about to say my thoughts but Soul and Black Star came out looking for us. "Ill tells u more about it later!" **Tsubaski **said I looked away I really wish you wouldn't I don't think my heart can take much more!

The rest of the day I avoided eye contact with Star, I just couldn't look at him with out getting all mushy and funny. The worst part probably when he would say nothing to me or even asked if I was ok, I really wanted to go back to when we were always fighting, I mean things would be easier this way. Right?

Out of all days it was mine and Stars day to clean the class room meaning we were the only ones their. "I'll get the desk, u start on the floor. Ok?" before he could answer I walked away. I didn't get very far when a hand grabbed mine I looked up surprised "Whhaaatt are u doing!" I stammered "let go!" I yelled "Why Maka..." "What?!" I said back softly. Star picked up his head and look at me his attention and senses were all on me "Maka, what's wrong?! You never look at me or say anything to me! Am I that bad to be around!" he said hurt and angry. I felt a wave of sorrow crash over me, why had I made Soul make this expression? This is my entire fault! The only way to make things right was to face my feelings head on! I pulled out a muster of courage and looked at Star and instead of stepping back I stepped a few steps closer to him "Star, when I'm around you my heart feels uneasy and I don't know what to do about it!" Black Star looked at me his face blushing and shocked at what I was saying, but I kept speaking "I was scared you wouldn't like me back so I started ignoring you, even though I knew you were hurting I was selfish and rejected your feelings! But I want to say flat out that ….. I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

Star's hand started loosening and felt them slip from my palms. That's what I thought, you don't like me I thought to myself. Before I could say another word Star wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his heart quicken against my breast, his hug was tight so I only caught glimpses of his face but he looked serious and happy a small grin coming to his face and his cheeks lighting up " Maka if someone ells were to ignore me I probably wouldn't care but you mean so much to me I couldn't let you fall from my grasp, it hurt me so much when you wouldn't talk , walk, or even look in my direction because. I love you too!"

I was so happy to finally hear those words from him I started crying feeling the hot tears come down my face I smiled and looked at Star , are distends from each other slowly started to decrease and I felt his breath against my lips, I blushed and closed my eyes and felt his mouth close in to mine. Our mouth watering kiss felt warm and made me happy.

Even though we were just cleaning the room I had fun and couldn't help but laugh when he made some crazy joke or tried throwing the paper ball in the trash can from a distance and missed and of course I had to show how it was done. Such good memories had been made I thought.

We walked out the class room hand in hand and not a care in the world.

sorry if I took so long writing this I guess I had readers block , but I will make more chapters , for sure !

and PLEASE , COMMENT ON THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! I_ THANK YOU !


End file.
